Season 2 (The Devereaux Story)
Season 2 is the second season of Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. ''It is also known as the ''Lord Balthazar ''season and the ''Smurfelli season. Series Overview Picking up a week after Eska has defeated the Trollstroyer, the series tells the story of Eska Devereaux as she learns new things after another, such as a past with other red Smurfs and the fallen Smurfettes that have died during the plague. She also meets new faces of the lost Smurfs known as the Smurfelli clan, a group of Smurfs with cheek emblems. It also follows the adventures of Lord Balthazar as he hires Gargamel to train and capture Smurfs for his ultimate wish. Some adventures in the season include Eccentric and Glacia confessing their feelings, the Forest Scouts training two new members, Jackie and Cerise, and figuring out the Smurfelli's key emotions throughout the second half. (See episode listing below) The season concludes with Lord Balthazar making the Super Smurfs to defeat the village, Eska rewinding the timeline, finding out the Smurfelli ultimate power is the Super Smurfelli spirit, a being with the several cheek emblems, and Gargamel's redemption. Characters Introduced * Olivier Smurfelli * Axel Smurfelli * Astrid Smurfelli * Charming Smurfelli * Allura Smurfelli * Dante Smurfelli * Wilt Smurfelli * Juliet Smurfelli * Clover Smurfelli * Echo Smurfelli * Aisa Smurfelli * Jackie * Iesha * The Gender Bender Counterparts * Cerise * Bristlette * Nineveh Episode Listing # Secrets of the Underground # The Lost Smurfs # Total Awkwardness # Heroism 101 # The Smurfic Games # The Curse of Iesha # Eska vs. Ezra # Dear Diary # Baby, It's Cold Outside # A Smurfy Christmas Carol # Eska's Christmas Party # Allura's Rival # Why Cry? # A Valentine to Remember # The Nut Gatherer # Jokey and Echo Chronicles # The Secret Life of Astrid # Falling in Love, Falling Apart # It's Gonna Blow! # Garmageddon Pt. 1 # Garmageddon Pt. 2 Season Specials # The Curse of Iesha- '''This is a Halloween special where the Smurfs release a spirit named Iesha, who trapped Eska's friends in the Ethereal Realm using dares. In this episode, Dante discovers his key emotion. # '''A Smurfy Christmas Carol- This is a Christmas Special that is an adaptation of the original "Christmas Carol" # Eska's Christmas Party- '''This is the second Christmas special that takes place of Christmas Day, where Eska tries to find her parents and help a little girl reunite with hers. # '''A Valentine to Remember- This is a Valentine Special with two arcs: Charming trying to woo Princess Mona and Bristlette falling in love with Peewit, making Julia jealous. # Garmageddon- This is the two part season finale where Eska tries to fight against the Super Smurfs that Lord Balthazar creates. Continuity Season 1 || Season 3 Notes * Eska and Spiro discover the Fallen Smurfette Plague. * The Smurfellis become residents in the Smurf village, and Juliet forms a relationship with Clumsy Smurf. * Eccentric and Glacia become a couple. * Jackie and Cerise become members of the Forest Scouts in "Heroism 101" and "Eska's Christmas Party" (Cerise is a Forest Scout-in-Training) * The Smurfellis' key emotions are revealed during the second half of the season. * Benny's feelings for Eska are now mutual. * Foreshadowing of the Znurvs are revealed. * It is revealed that Gargamel is trying to get the Smurf essence so he can bring his family back. * The village now knows Benny's true identity. * Gargamel is no longer working for Lord Balthazar, is redeemed, and is now a part of the Smurf Village. * Lord Balthazar was a human disguise of the Dark spirit, Nineveh. Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story seasons Category:By StormieCreater Category:Lists Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story